Blood and love
by Sheenah267
Summary: During and after RECV, Steve and Claire go to Hawaii with Chris. However, if they thought they could get some peace and rest, they were wrong...Please R&R NEW: CHAPTER 10 !
1. Blood and love

«Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil. And if you wanna know what's up with this story, just go read my comments at the end of this chapter. And for the new readers, it's based on RECV, has Claire/Steve in it, and the plot is totally different from the game. So, enjoy the story!!»  
  
Blood and Love  
  
-Antarctica base  
  
Claire entered a room followed by a long corridor decorated with old armours. At the bottom, she saw Steve.  
  
"Steve?" she said, hesitating.  
  
"Ahh...Claire?" whispered Steve.  
  
Claire pressed on a switch and Steve got released. The trouble, is that he couldn't move because an enormous axe was blocking him.  
  
Claire tried to remove it, but in vain. It was way to heavy.  
  
Suddenly, sweats ran from Steve's forehead, he started to heavily breathe and his heart was beating strangely quickly.  
  
"What's wrong?!" said Claire.  
  
"Can't...breathe...Claire...help me!" replied Steve, pain in his eyes.  
  
He pushed her far away by making any effort. Suddenly, his neck broke letting blood dropping from it. His skin started to become green and he began to grow three time his normal weight, in the infernal sounds of cracking bones. Claire remained fixed in fear. Steve, whom she knew had become a monster. He looked at her with his red eyes. He took the axe and started to run after her. Claire ran but stumbled and fell on the ground. Steve-monster prepared to cut her head but she tried to talk to him, whishing that he could understand.  
  
"Steve...you don't remember me? It's me...Claire...your friend! Please Steve, remember!!!" she said, pleading.  
  
Steve looked at her in the eyes and dropped his axe. He took his head between his hands and grumbled.  
  
He fell on his knees and started to regain his original shape. His chest was bare and his pants were half torn.  
  
"Oh, Steve..." whispered Claire.  
  
She approached him and passed her hand in his hair. Steve opened his eyes and looked at her.  
  
"Claire...I..."  
  
"Everything is okay, Steve."  
  
"I don't remember what happened..."  
  
"It's better like this...Let's go. Let's get out of here.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Claire helped Steve to raise up. When she touched him, she noticed that he was unusually warm and sweating. But, she didn't tell him about it.  
  
As they went along the corridor, a grid closed, leaving them locked up.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Claire.  
  
Exasperated and depressed, both sighed.  
  
"Here we go again," hissed Steve.  
  
Claire leaned her back against the wall.  
  
"Well, I think we'll have to wait my brother to come for us." she said.  
  
"Your brother? He's here?"  
  
"Yes. He came to save us," she added, smiling.  
  
Steve came closer to Claire.  
  
"I'm glad your brother kept his promise. I'd like to keep mine as well."  
  
"What? What are you saying?" replied Claire, a confused look on her beautiful face.  
  
"Claire...I..."  
  
Steve approached himself even more closer to Claire and put his lips on hers. Claire didn't stumble and put her arms around the young man . They continued to kiss passionately for a moment. Steve held firmly Claire close to him. Claire found herself blushing, as she enjoyed the sweet intention.  
  
The kiss finished, Steve confessed to Claire:  
  
"I love you, Claire."  
  
Claire blushed even more, and smiled. "Steve...I...I love you too."  
  
They sat down, side by side, Steve's arm around Claire's shoulders. Claire fell into a light sleep. They remained like that for a half of hour when suddenly, they heard an alarm:  
  
«The self-destruct system has been activated. All doors are now unlocked. All personal evacuate immediately.»  
  
The grid which retained them prisoners opened, as well as the exit door. Steve and Claire moved toward a platform where they saw Chris.  
  
"Chris! You made it!" said Claire, happily.  
  
"Of course. Let's get out of here!" answered the S.T.A.R.S. member.  
  
Chris saw Steve and made some quick presentations. At the time they left for the emergency elevator, a tentacle made eruption from the platform. Alexia appeared from it and was ready to not let whoever flee of her base. Being the older, Chris ordered to Claire and Steve:  
  
"I'll keep her busy, just go to the emergency elevator."  
  
"But, Chris!" answered his sister.  
  
"You must go to the jet with Steve. I'll handle this alone!"  
  
"He's right, Claire. We must hurry!" added Steve.  
  
"Alright. But Chris, you have to make it. Don't die on me!"  
  
As Steve and Claire were going to leave the battle field, Alexia blocked their way by creating a wall of fire in front of them. Chris shot at Alexia a bullet of Magnum and the woman fell on her knees.  
  
During this time, Steve and Claire reached the elevator. Claire looked a last time at her brother, who smiled to her.  
  
Alexia transformed into a hideous monster half-ant half-woman. Chris thus began the battle by spending all his artillery on Alexia.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Claire and Steve arrived to the jet. There were just two places. It was sure that Chris will hang the commands, Steve then decided:  
  
"I'll take the second seat and you'll sit down on my knees."  
  
"Of course, it's the only possibility."  
  
They settled, ready to leave. They just had to wait Chris's return.  
  
* * *  
  
Chris was now at his last shotgun shells. After a decisive blow, the monster which has become Alexia, launched a cry of pain calling her children, the ants. Hundreds of ants throw themselves on their queen to deliver her of a part of her body , becoming too cumbersome. Now, she had turned into an enormous dragonfly spitting fire on Chris. Chris, who was with court of ammunition, avoided the fire as much as possible. Suddenly, the locker which contained the Linear Launcher, engaged, leaving at Chris the chance to take the ultimate weapon. He charged, aimed and shot on Alexia. After making an horrible grimace, Alexia exploded in a shower of blood.  
  
The base started to explode. There was remaining 30 seconds on the countdown. Chris hurried the most quickly that he could. Finally, he reached the jet right in time. He warmed up the machine and flew far away from the base which exploded, leaving nothing of its existence.  
  
"Ahhh...It's finally over and for good!" said Claire, heavily sighing.  
  
"Yep." answered Steve.  
  
"For this, but this damned company is still not destroyed. It's our job to finish Umbrella once and for all!!!" said Chris.  
  
"I know, but why don't we take a break?" replied Claire.  
  
"We're heading to London. I know a good hotel there." answered Chris.  
  
"No. It's not what I mean. I want some vacations."  
  
"And where do you want to go?"  
  
"Why not Hawaii?" said Steve, looking at Claire grinning.  
  
"Hawaii? Alright! I think the beach and the sun will be good for us," said Chris.  
  
The three of them began to laugh. They were glad to be alive after all the horrors they had passed through.  
  
* * *  
  
A few hours later, they arrived at the airport of Hawaii. Everybody looked at the trio coming out of the jet. They were dirty and had blood on their clothes. Guards of the airport approached them, wanting to pose them some questions.  
  
Some times afterward, after all was okay, the trio found a hotel accessible, being given that they did not have much money.  
  
By chance, there was two rooms remaining. Both contained only a double bed. Chris decided the arrangements:  
  
"Claire, Steve, you take the first room and I take the other alone."  
  
Claire and Steve looked at each other and reddened. They will pass the next days in the same bed. The heart of Claire started to beat quickly but she accepted the proposal of her brother. Steve did the same.  
  
«Author's notes: Hiya people!! Today (March, 10th), I read again my story (Blood and love) and I told to myself that I should continue it, since some people enjoyed it. So, I started to read it, thinking about a new chapter, but I noticed that all of this was crap!! I mean, it was my first fanfic, and you can figure it out only by looking at the spellings, mistakes, verbs, etc...So, I decided to rewrite it, changing a few things, and making it look a little bit better. ^_^;;; For the moment, I only did the first chapter and I deleted the two others that I'll put later when I'll be finished with them. So, that's it and stay tuned. After I rewrite the second and third chapter, I'll work on a fourth. (» 


	2. B&L Second chapter

Blood and Love  
  
Second Chapter  
  
Like Chris, Claire and Steve moved toward their room.  
  
"What is the number of our room, Steve?" asked Claire.  
  
"307. It's on the third floor."  
  
"And you, Chris?" said Claire.  
  
"Hmm...214. Second floor."  
  
"Good. If we need your help or whatever, we know where you're sleeping," added the girl.  
  
They arrived to the elevator. Chris pushed on the suitable buttons. After a short "good night!", Chris left the two lovers and headed towards his room. Suddenly, he saw Wesker at the end of the corridor but he disappeared in a flash.  
  
"Pff...I just dreamt...I think I'm tired...I see Wesker everywhere..."  
  
Chris arrived at the door of his room. He then noticed a paper stuck on it:  
  
«Watch out! The mouse is just behind you»  
  
"Huh? The mouse? What is that crap?"  
  
Chris took and tore the paper. He entered his room thereafter.  
  
* * *  
  
Steve and Claire have already entered their room. Although it is a "cheap" hotel, the room was very clean and beautiful. Claire threw herself on the bed while laughing. Steve removed the T-Shirt that the guards of the airport had given him. He moved then towards the bathroom.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower," he said.  
  
"Good idea. I'll take one after you."  
  
Steve closed the door behind him and looked at himself in the mirror. Even if he was okay, he was very pale. His reddish hair hid his green eyes. He noticed that his wound on his right arm, had opened again. Fortunately, it wasn't bleeding much. He silently cursed Alfred to have shot him.  
  
"You bitch!"  
  
* * *  
  
Claire looked through the channels on the small TV of their room. She saw with horror a documentary emission on the ants.  
  
"Haaaah!!!! I hate those damned ants!!!  
  
She changed the channel in a second. Now, it was a report which spoke about the explosion of the Umbrella base in Antarctica.  
  
"Argh!! Enough!! That's enough!!!"  
  
Claire turned off the TV and laid on the bed. She then turned on the radio. "Barby girl" of Aqua was playing. She heard the bathroom door opening.  
  
"Aww, c'mon Claire! Change the station, please!"  
  
Claire smiled at him and changed the station of the radio. It was "Goldeneye" by Tina Turner that was playing now.  
  
"Hmm...That's better. Did you see the movie (Goldeneye) ?" asked Steve.  
  
"Yeah! I saw all the James Bond's movies!! I heard that the next one is called "Tomorrow never dies"."  
  
"We can go see it together when it will be out, if you want."  
  
"That's an idea."  
  
Claire noticed a bandage around Steve's arm. She then remembered when he has been shot on Rockfort Island. She pushed aside the idea to ask him about it. She looked at him and smiled warmly. For the first time since she met him, she was irresistibly allured by the beauty of his green eyes and his delicate features.  
  
"Oh my...he's so handsome..." she thought.  
  
Steve sat on the bed beside Claire. Both were looking in the eyes.  
  
«...Revenge is a kiss, this time I won't miss...Now, I got you in my side...»  
  
Steve approached himself closer to Claire and leaned his head to kiss her, but she came back from her thoughts.  
  
"Oh! I have to take my shower!" she suddenly said.  
  
Claire jumped of the bed whereas Steve was about to kiss her. She moved thereafter towards the bathroom. Steve, who didn't move since she left, sighed and rose to look by the window. It was the night. Steve could see the moon very clearly. The night star was so beautiful that night.  
  
After a few minutes, Claire finished her shower and put a nightshirt and a pair of shorts in cotton. She came out then of the bathroom to join Steve near the window.  
  
Steve felt Claire's presence and turned towards her. He was surprised by her beauty. He didn't recognize any more the Claire "Tomboy" he met but another side of her personality. She had the hair detached which fell on her shoulders. Her blue eyes reflected in the moonlight. He had never seen her like that.  
  
"What's wrong? Did you see a ghost?" she asked, smiling.  
  
"Oh..." Steve blinked. "No...I just saw a beautiful girl behind me..." he said, smiling back.  
  
"Oh Steve..." Claire suddenly blushed.  
  
Claire approached herself near the window to look at the moon with Steve.  
  
"Wow! It's so beautiful!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
They looked one more time in the eyes. Claire then gave to Steve a tenderly kiss. Steve slipped a hand in her back, as she gently rubbed his hair.  
  
Thereafter, they settled in the bed. Claire's arms around Steve's torso.  
  
"I'm so happy that all the nightmares are finished!" she said.  
  
"Me too. I can't believe that we're still alive. I think we were the only survivors from the island."  
  
"Yea, I know. So...what are you going to do after our little break?"  
  
Steve looked at the ceiling, thoughtful. He then heavily sighed.  
  
"I dunno...what can you do when you don't have a family and a home anymore?"  
  
Claire felt embarrassed. She had forgot that Steve's parents were both dead.  
  
"...I'm sorry, Steve...I forgot..."  
  
Steve then looked at her, a "that's-okay" look on his face.  
  
"Well...I had an apartment in Chicago. If you don't mind, you could stay with me, hmm?" she asked, hopes in her gaze.  
  
Steve thought for a few seconds. "If it's what you wish...why not?"  
  
"Steve!" she exclaimed, grinning.  
  
Claire then cuddled herself on the young man, her head on his chest. Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Steve looked at her and fell asleep also thereafter. 


	3. B&L Third chapter

Blood and Love  
  
Third Chapter  
  
Chris, sitting on his bed, was smoking a well deserved cigarette. It's been a long time that he didn't smoke one. He didn't want to be baffled by his sister.  
  
"Hmm...After a few days, I should contact Jill and the others..."  
  
His cigarette finished, he took a shower and went to sleep. It has been a very hard day for him.  
  
* * * Morning, 8:00 am  
  
"Knock! Knock!"  
  
"Little sister, it's time to wake up!" yelled Chris.  
  
Claire opened her eyes. Steve was lying beside her and began to open his eyes too.  
  
"Awww...What time is it?" he whispered.  
  
"8:00 am..." replied Claire, looking at their room clock.  
  
"Ahhh..." moaned back the young man.  
  
Steve turned over on the bed. Claire looked at him, smiling.  
  
"Chris, can you go outside without us? We're going to sleep a little more..." yawned Claire.  
  
"Alright. I'll be at the beach. And, don't do anything crazy, Claire!  
  
"Yea, yea..." said Claire, rolling her eyes.  
  
Chris left the hotel and headed toward the beach.  
  
Claire, still tired, cuddled herself on Steve. And, she fell asleep again, just as Steve.  
  
* * *  
  
Chris walked along the beach. He saw many surfers trying to do some cascades.  
  
"Hmm...I must try it..."  
  
He headed toward the beach reception. Then, he rented a surf board.  
  
"You know how to surf, mister?" asked the young receptionist.  
  
"Huh? Yeah, yeah! Don't worry about it! Heheh!"  
  
Chris began to run and dived in the water. He started to swim, his belly against the board. He then saw a gigantic wave coming in his direction...  
  
* * *  
  
Some times after, Claire and Steve woke up. They lunched at the hotel and headed toward a bathing suit store (they didn't have one...o.O;;). Claire chose a red and black bikini.  
  
"How am I?" asked Claire, grinning at Steve.  
  
Steve cocked an eyebrow. "Beautiful, as always..."  
  
Claire slightly blushed. "Thanks. Let's go to the beach, Don Juan!" she said, laughing.  
  
After a few minutes, they arrived to the beach.  
  
"Hey! Look, Claire! Is it your brother there?" asked Steve.  
  
"Huh? Yeah! He's surfing and...he's going to...crash!! Oh no!!!"  
  
Claire ran and swam until she reached Chris.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Claire, breathless.  
  
"Hahaha!!! Of course, I'm okay! Did you see that? That was cool!!"  
  
"Yeah!! You're pro, my bro!" she said, laughing.  
  
Steve looked at Claire and her brother launching water in their face. Suddenly, he felt a pressure behind his neck. He turned back his head and saw a blond man with black sunglasses. He knew that the man was looking for him, just by the way he was staring at him...but why? Steve diverted his glance a second, and when he turned his head again, the man had disappeared...  
  
After having a big laugh, Claire returned with Steve. She noticed that he seemed thoughtful.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"Hmm? Oh...nothing..." he replied, still looking where the man was standing a few seconds ago.  
  
"Are you sure?" she said, looking in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! It's okay," said Steve, looking a bit annoyed.  
  
Claire knew that something happened but she didn't insist. Chris then joined them.  
  
"Someone wants a Pina Colada?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah!" exclaimed both Claire and Steve.  
  
They headed towards the bar and then settled on some long chairs drinking their Pina Colada.  
  
"Aww...it's really hot, here!" complained Steve.  
  
"Yeah...good thing...I'll have a good suntan!" replied Claire.  
  
"Are you always thinking about your skin, Claire?" asked Chris.  
  
"Why not? I'm not in Hawaii for nothing!" she exclaimed.  
  
Chris and Steve sighed together.  
  
"HAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!"  
  
Claire, Steve and Chris leaped of their chair. They saw far away someone agitating in the water. It was a woman. Suddenly, the woman disappeared under the water and we could see blood appearing at the surface. Some life- guards began to swim towards her but they screamed and disappeared just like the woman.  
  
On the beach, people began to scream and to run away. Claire, Chris and Steve stayed there and looked at the scene with horror.  
  
There wasn't sharks in this place or anything dangerous. So, what's under the surface? The trio knew what to expect. Chris remembered that he already met giants sharks at the Spencer Mansion but he knew that couldn't be it. Maybe there was a Umbrella base or laboratories near the place...  
  
* * *  
  
Steve was the first to open his mouth.  
  
"Ehh...damnit. Here we go again!"  
  
"This will never finish or what?!" cried Claire.  
  
"Calm down, people. At least, the monster is in the water. We're safe for now..." said Chris.  
"I think you spoke too fast, Chris!" replied his sister.  
  
They saw a swirl creating in the water. Suddenly, a giant earthworm sprang out of it, howling. It started to advance very fast toward Claire and Steve.  
  
"Oh no!! Not that thing again!!!" screamed Claire.  
  
"Watch out!!" yelled Steve.  
  
Steve threw himself on Claire, protecting her with his body. The worm sank in the sand, just beside them.  
  
"Ahh...that was a close one!" sighed Steve.  
  
Steve didn't notice that he was laying on Claire. He saw that she was looking at him with a strange gaze.  
  
"Oh! Are you okay, Claire?"  
  
"Yes...I'm fine...Thank you, Steve..." replied the girl, looking sweetly at him.  
  
"Heh...that was nothing..." he said, smiling at her.  
  
Claire brought closer Steve's face to hers. Then, she kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
  
"You know...you're my hero..." Claire said, breaking the kiss.  
  
"I know," replied the young man, grinning.  
  
Claire rolled her eyes. She jumped and made Steve falling on the sand. She started to laugh and noticed that her brother wasn't there anymore.  
  
"Hey! Where's Chris?" she asked, looking around.  
  
"What?" said Steve.  
  
Steve stood up and joined Claire. They left the beach and looked around. They didn't see anything, but an empty place. Everybody was gone. Steve and Claire continued to walk and saw Chris on a bench.  
  
"Chris!! Where were you?" asked Claire, heading towards him.  
  
"Huh?...sorry about that, but I saw someone. So I tried to follow him but I just lost him."  
  
"Who was it?" asked his sister.  
  
"I don't know...he was far from me, so, I didn't have a clear shot..."  
  
Claire crossed her arms, thinking.  
  
"Chris, we need weapons. We don't know if there's more monsters like that big worm.  
  
"I saw a gun shop not far from our hotel," said Steve.  
  
"Ok. Let's go!" exclaimed Chris.  
  
The trio headed towards the gun shop. They looked around them and noticed that the place was really deserted... 


	4. B&L Fourth chapter

«Author's notes: Yooo!! I finally got the time to write a new chapter during the Christmas holidays! I decided to work on my very old fanfic. So, here we are with the fourth chapter of Blood and Love. I found a few good ideas. I think I can write a few more chapters with them. But, before that, I wanna work on the third chapter of HCF: Revenge behind the shades. Anyway, enjoy this chapter! Hope you'll like it !!»  
  
Blood and Love  
  
Fourth chapter  
  
By Marie B.  
  
There was indeed a gun shop in front of the trio's hotel. But, before entering it, the gang came back to their rooms and dressed themselves up. Since the giant earthworm's attack, everybody left the place. The shop's door was wide open. The shopkeeper must have ran away like all the others. Strangely, instead of running away like any sane human, Claire, Chris and Steve decided to fight once again.  
  
"Can someone explain me why there's a gun shop in a Club Med?" asked Claire, entering the shop.  
  
"Oh well...you know...people these days..." sighed Chris.  
  
Steve went behind the counter, looking for heavy weapons and ammo. Chris checked for light guns and bullet proof vests. Claire was mostly looking for explosive goodies.  
  
"We're lucky. There's plenty of ammo here and a few assault rifles and machines guns," finally said Steve after a moment of searching.  
  
"For myself, I found an entire box of explosive grenades. They will be quite useful against big freaks like that worm," added Claire.  
  
"I've only found two handguns and one bullet proof vest," said Chris, joining the couple at the center of the shop. They all put what they found on the floor. The girl picked up an assault rifle and a few grenades that she placed in a belt she had found a while ago. Steve knew what he wanted and what he wanted were actually the machines guns. He didn't know why, but he was more comfortable with those guns than with any other weapons. Chris took the two handguns, putting them in the holsters attached to his belt. He then looked hesitantly at the bullet proof vest.  
  
"One of you must take it," he said, looking at his sister and her friend.  
  
"I won't. Claire should wear it..." replied Steve.  
  
"Are you saying that because I'm a girl?" retorted back Claire, glancing coldly at the young man. She saw the sudden change in Steve's eyes. She then sighed. "Anyway, I can't move with these things on...wear it, Chris. Steve and I will be okay. You'll be our shield in case of danger," she added sarcastically.  
  
"Ha ha. Very funny, Claire," said Chris, putting on the vest. "But seriously...we don't know if there are more of these monsters...and I don't want another outbreak...so, be extremely careful. We'll always stay together. No splitting up."  
  
"Good. That works for me," said Steve, readying his machine guns.  
  
"Works also for me..." added Claire, taking some deep breaths.  
  
"Good," responded Chris, before heading for the shop's exit.  
  
Not knowing why, Claire didn't move. She watched closely her brother walking towards the exit door. She then felt a warm pressure on her shoulder. Steve had put a hand on her shoulder and was staring at her with worried eyes.  
  
"You okay?" he whispered.  
  
"Uhh...I'm just thinking that we're living this nightmare endlessly. We just came back from one and we're entering an other..." she said with a low voice, still staring at the door in front of her. She then felt Steve putting his arms around her shoulders, pressing his body against hers in a comforting way. She sighed as her...good friend planted a soft kiss on her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry...we survived the last one. We're gonna survive this one too. I promise you that I'll never break my promise anymore..." said Steve softly in her ear.  
  
"Your promise?"  
  
"My promise to protect you until I die..."  
  
Hearing that, Claire sighed. It sounded a bit like she was annoyed to Steve's ears, but the girl turned back to face him and placed a hand on his cheek. She caressed it softly, as if she wanted to remember forever his warm and smooth skin.  
  
"I...I thank you for your great concern, Steve, but..."  
  
"But...?"  
  
"I also made a promise to myself...the promise that none of us will die today, nor tomorrow...so, I don't want you to sacrifice yourself recklessly. You're hearing me?" she said, pointing a finger towards the young man.  
  
"Aye, chief!" replied Steve, grinning.  
  
"Hey!! Lovers!! We don't have all day!" shouted Chris, who was standing out of the shop, waiting impatiently for the couple to come out.  
  
Claire sighed some more. She then regained her seriousness, frowning and gripping tightly her assault rifle.  
  
"Let's go, Steve. Remember to be careful."  
  
The guy nodded and both left the shop.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
The atmosphere was the same as when they entered the gun shop. It was deadly quiet. Too quiet for the three companions. They were expecting to hear the normal music of zombie moans and monster screams, but there was nothing to hear. Nothing except their heart beats, the sound of their boots on the sand and their short breaths. They were back on the beach. Maybe if they walk along the coast they would find a secret base or something like that. Chris remembered that Rebecca Chambers told him about her experience on Caliban Cove. Umbrella had a base on this coast.  
  
"Look for an entrance in the cliff," finally said Chris after a long moment of silence.  
  
"Do you seriously think we'll find something here?" replied Claire, a bit annoyed.  
  
"We're talking about Umbrella...we can expect anything from them," responded back Steve.  
  
Claire was about to say something when she saw a little thing moving in the sand. She gestured to the guys to not move and narrowed her eyes, trying to see what it was.  
  
"Was is it, Claire?" whispered her brother.  
  
"It's...a mouse..." she said back.  
  
"A mouse?" said Steve intrigued.  
  
«Watch out! The mouse is just behind you»  
  
Chris's eyes widened. He has been warned about a mouse...so, that meant...the danger is not so far away...  
  
"Yaaaaaaaah!!!!"  
  
Claire!  
  
Chris quickly turned back, ready to shoot at anything. But, there was nothing to shoot. Steve was standing beside him, stunned. Claire was nowhere to see.  
  
"Claire !! Claaaaaaaiiire ??!!!!" shouted the S.T.A.R.S. member and Steve.  
  
Exasperated, Chris grabbed the young man by his shoulders and shook him. "What happened? Did you see what happened?!" His voice was loud and trembling.  
  
Steve, even more stunned, stared at the man, eyes wide open. "I...I saw her falling through the sand..." he managed to say.  
  
Roaring, the Redfield guy released his sister's friend and tried to dig through the sand, hoping to find a sort of hole or gate. The only thing he could find was...sand. Not so far of him, the mouse was staring at him. And if he was right, he could have bet that the mouse was laughing at him.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
To be continued... 


	5. B&L Fifth chapter

«Author's notes: Yo! Finally, a new chapter ! Yay !! It's quite short I know, but I don't have any other ideas for the moment...(duh...author's block). Anyway, hope you'll like it all the same. I'm gonna work now on my fanfic "HCF: Revenge behind the shades" when I'll get the time, of course...and then, I shall write another chapter for this one! Leave a review, please !!»  
Blood and Love  
  
Fifth Chapter  
  
by Marie B.  
"....."  
  
"Urghh...my head..."  
  
After a few minutes, Claire dared to open her eyes. Her head was screaming in pain and her right ankle was hurting. Slowly, she got up in a sitting position. She checked her wounded ankle and saw that it was bleeding. Not a lot, but enough to make the girl grimace. She then looked around her. It was too dark to see anything. Claire sighed. Where the hell did she fall?  
  
Suddenly, she heard a soft groan. A dog's groan. Her eyes widened. "My rifle...where is it ??" she thought. She searched around her with her hands and touched something solid, wet and disgusting. It looked like a...bone...Claire quickly pulled off her hand from the thing and continued to search for her weapon. Luckily, she found it not so far from her. She then tried to get up, her wounded ankle annoying her. The groan repeated. The girl pointed the rifle towards the sound. She waited until the dog would finally jump at her, but nothing moved. She frowned. Maybe it couldn't move. She then backed off, her back hitting a wall. With her other hand, she found the light switch. She flipped it and what she saw disgusted her. On the floor, there was a dog, half-torn apart. What she touched earlier, was one of its legs, entirely chewed. Something bigger must have attacked it.  
  
Claire then remarked that the dog was still alive, but she quickly understood that it was zombified. Like the whole damned place...The zombie dog continued to groan helplessly, wanting to taste Claire's flesh. The girl looked at it a few more seconds and lifted up her weapon, shooting some bullets right through its brain. At least, it wouldn't agonize anymore. Regaining a little bit more of her composure, she decided to survey the room. It looked like an animal or Umbrella monster keeping chamber. There were some cages and capsules. All of them broken and empty.  
  
"Like usual..." murmured Claire.  
  
She then noticed that the only door in the room was destroyed. The creatures had escaped, beside the dog she just killed. The idea of being in another Umbrella fucking underground base infested with undead things gave her the creeps. There was an other outbreak. She was alone. Though, she still had her assault rifle and a few grenades. She would be able to get rid of a dozen of enemies, but it wasn't enough if she had to confront an army of zombies and monsters. She had to escape and find her brother and Steve.  
  
She headed her way towards the demolished door and hoped to find an exit very soon.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Steve ! Did you find something ??" shouted Chris.  
  
"No !" answered the young man.  
  
"Darn..." swore the STARS member.  
  
Since Claire disappeared through the sand, both guys tried to find an entrance of some sort, but Lady Lucky wasn't apparently on their side. Their research was in vain. Their hopes of finding the stubborn girl were rapidly fading away. The sun was also disappearing quietly. Steve felt suddenly tired. He heavily sat down on the sand, putting his head between his hands. Chris then joined him, sighing.  
  
"What is a brother supposed to do, if not protecting his baby sister?" said the man, melancholic.  
  
Steve just looked at him, not answering. "And what is a knight supposed to do, if not protecting his beloved one...?" he thought bitterly.  
  
They remained silent for a moment, watching the sunset. The sky had pink, red and yellow shades. It was so beautiful, so peaceful. Steve wished he could stare at this scenery for eternity with Claire. But...she was, God knows where...He had to find to her at any price. She was all he had in the world and he wouldn't give up until he found her. Suddenly, Steve's forces came back. His determination and love for Claire woke him up. Picking up his machine guns, he got up. Chris looked at him, frowning.  
  
"C'mon. If you really want to find your sister, you must not give up!" said Steve.  
  
Chris smiled. Claire finally found someone special and on who you can depend. One second later, the Redfield guy was by Steve's side. Both continued to search for a clue, when they felt an earthquake and heard an explosion.  
  
"The worm !!" yelled Steve, readying his weapons.  
  
Chris looked nervously around him and then heard another explosion. "No! It's not that. It looks like grenade's explosions...and it's coming from under us !"  
  
Claire !!  
  
Both guys looked at each other, speechless. Of course, it was Claire. She had some grenades with her. Hope was coming back in their mind. Claire wasn't far away, they just had to find how to be on her side again.  
  
"Hey! She looks to be in trouble. We must do something and quick!" said Steve, looking around.  
  
Chris helped him searching and suddenly something caught his attention. In the cliff, he saw a hole, big enough for humans to pass. "Hey Steve! I found it! This way!" he gestured for the guy to follow him. Both went through the hole and walked in a narrow passage. At the end of it, they met an old elevator. The two of them could enter in it. Chris wished it was working. This time, Lady Lucky was with them, as the elevator descended in the undergrounds slowly, but surely...  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
To be continued...  
«Author's notes: Please, leave a review, and sorry to have you kept waiting for a new chapter. I'll try to write more often !» 


	6. B&L Sixth chapter

«Author's notes: Hello !! Long time no see, huh? I'm so sorry...I don't why, but I've been in lack of interest for fanfictions for a while...I mean, to write them. I don't have the time, or I have other things to do, or I play at video games...Anyways, it's been a while since I started to write this chapter...but each time I was working on it, I was only writing a few sentences. That's why it took so long to finish it. I do hope that I'll have more time, or I'll take more time to write. If only I hadn't so much shitty homework...sigh...ah well, hope you'll like the chapter ! I'll try to continue the story during the next weeks. Good reading !»  
  
«Disclaimer: The same as always...»  
  
Blood and Love  
  
Sixth Chapter  
  
By Marie B.  
  
The sky had seemed to have fallen on Claire's head. She had remained unconscious for a few minutes. When she opened her eyes, a thick smoke burnt her eyes. She closed them immediately, wanting to remember what just happened. Dozens of pictures appeared in her mind. Hunters. Two of them. The grenade. The explosion. And then, the underground ceiling falling down with all the rest. It all seemed clear in her head now. Taking a chance, she reopened her eyes. Her head was aching even more. As she tried to stand up, heavy debris kept her down solidly against the cold ground. She couldn't even move. Her wounded ankle seemed to hurt a lot more than before. The girl was now sure that she broke it. Tears of pain slowly ran down her cheeks as she tried to get off of the debris. But in vain, she was stuck under a pile of woods, metal and other things.  
  
Claire's mind supplied her to yell for help, but she knew that no one with good intentions was around. However, she tried to call for help anyway, in the last attempt to save her sorry butt.  
  
* * *  
  
The elevator seemed to have descended for one hour. Finally at the bottom, the boys found themselves at the entrance of a secret Umbrella underground base. Though, the place looked like shit. The doors have been crushed, there were debris everywhere and the air was filled with the smell of Death. Some light coming from a neon twitched, turning itself on and off, on and off. At the right corner of the entrance was laying a human corpse. It looked dead, but both men knew that it won't be dead for long if another virus outbreak occurred down there.  
  
Weapons in hands, Chris and Steve slowly took a few steps, surveying the area. Steve's now sharper senses caused by the T-Veronica virus, helped him to feel any danger. Suddenly, he heard a soft noise coming from where the dead body was laying. A guttural moan then came next. No doubt. The dead man or woman just turned into a zombie. Oh great. They had to deal again, once more, with smelly, stupid and sickening zombies !  
  
"I'll take care of this one," said Steve to Chris.  
  
The elder guy nodded as he watched the young man shooting a few bullets of one of his machine gun in the zombie's head. Brain chunks, blood and other nasty liquids spread across the floor. Like a puppet, the man's headless body fell on the ground, lifeless.  
  
"Sometimes, I pity them..." sighed Steve, looking back at Claire's brother.  
  
Chris sadly nodded. He passed the dead corpse and the young man and stopped in front of the busted door. He then made a signal to Steve to follow him. Recharging his automatic weapon, Steve stood beside Chris and slowly entered in the doomed facility.  
  
* * *  
  
Luckily, the men didn't encounter much monsters or zombies. Only a few undead scientists and guards. They walked down a narrow corridor, a sudden odor of explosive powder entering their nostrils. At the end of the corridor, the wall and the previously door were busted, spread across the floor. A thick smoke was coming from the place from which the explosion occurred. Both guys had the feeling that something bad happened to Claire. They then started to run toward the place, a knot appearing in their throat. Steve literally jumped over the door and wall debris to land into the chaotic room.  
  
Debris. Debris everywhere. In one corner, there was what seemed to be the bottom part of a Hunter, laying in a puddle of dark blood. In another corner, there was a second Hunter, its body completely toasted. Both must have died in the explosion. Suddenly, Steve heard a faint moan coming from behind them. He turned around and saw a pile of debris. Under it, a young human face, tears rolling down her cheeks, her mouth wide open wanting to cry out loud.  
  
"Claire !!" exclaimed the young man, almost flying to where the girl was laying.  
  
"Steve...I can't move" moaned the girl, grimacing from the pain.  
  
"Don't talk...I'll get you out of that mess..."  
  
Rapidly, Steve put away the debris, Chris helping him. In no time, Claire was once again free, but she couldn't really move. Steve lifted her carefully and laid her down in a clean corner. He then kneeled down and caressed Claire's cheek, drying off her cold tears. The young woman slowly looked in his eyes, feeling safe and relieved.  
  
"Where are you hurt?" whispered the reddish-haired guy.  
  
Claire had some troubles to speak, her throat was dry and aching. She only pointed her ankle, where it was hurting the most. Chris went beside her and checked it. It was bleeding a lot and seemed swollen. He took off a First Aid Spray from one of his pocket and put the vaporizing medicine on the wounded ankle. The bleeding stopped, but it didn't really help since it was broken. Steve looked around the room if he could find something to stabilize the bone. After a while, he found two small metal bars. He then ripped off his shirt and made with these items a splint.  
  
"Here...that will do for now...do you want to stand up?" asked Steve.  
  
Claire shook her head. She wasn't feeling enough well to do anything for now. Like a little girl in need for comfort, she extended her arms, inviting the young man to hug her. Steve smiled and hugged his girlfriend, stroking her back gently. They both closed their eyes and stayed like that for a moment.  
  
"It's okay now...we'll stay together..." whispered Steve in Claire's ear.  
  
The girl lightly smiled, burying her face in Steve's shoulder.  
  
Chris looked at them and sighed contently. He then made the decision to look around the place, just to be sure to not receive a surprise attack of any kind. His gun in hand, he headed for one of the doors. Before going through it, he turned back.  
  
"I'll go check around...I'll be back in five minutes," said he.  
  
Steve nodded, feeling a bit uneasy. "Be careful."  
  
"Yeah..." replied the man, leaving the messed-up room.  
  
* * *  
  
To be continued...  
  
«Author's notes: Hum...I don't really know what to think about this  
chapter...I like it, but still, it seems as if something was missing  
or wrong..Maybe because I haven't been really in the mood of writing  
since a while...that will come back when I'll write the other  
chapters. I still hope you liked it. The other chapters will be more  
interesting...well, I'll try to make them interesting ^_^. Please,  
leave me a review !!» 


	7. B&L Seventh chapter

BLOOD AND LOVE  
  
Seventh chapter  
  
By Marie B.  
  
The air was thick and a putrid odour of decay and mouldiness was floating in the corridors of the base. Chris walked slowly in one of them, his handgun held thigh in his hand. As he continued to walk along the corridor, the bad smell increased so much that he had to protect his nose.  
  
"Argh...what's that smell?" he mumbled, grimacing.  
  
The corridor turned to the left. Chris noticed some blood on the floor. Then, wet noises of something eating something else could be heard. Feeling exposed, the S.T.A.R.S. member pressed his back against the wall and slowly turned his head towards the noises. He then saw a zombie eating the intestines and other organs of what it seemed to be a female scientist. The smell was also coming from them. Disgusted, Chris stepped behind the "living" zombie and shot a bullet right through its brain. Afterwards, he shot the woman in the head: he didn't want her to become a zombie.  
  
The rest of the corridor seemed clear. Chris continued his path through the corridors until he found a computer room. That could be helpful. The place was silent and no zombie or monster was lurking inside. He then noticed a functional computer and headed towards it. There were files about experimentations and other sorts of medical tests. Nothing really useful...Suddenly, the man remembered that he had to go back where Steve and Claire were after five minutes.  
  
Ten minutes had passed...  
  
As he decided to go back, he heard the door of the room shutting. He turned around quickly, forgetting his weapon on the desk. A silhouette appeared in the dim light of the room.  
  
"It's nice to see you again...Christopher..."  
  
* * *  
  
Steve heavily sighed, hugging tightly Claire against his chest.  
  
"What is he doing? It's been more than 10 minutes now..." he said.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he found something and he's heading back to us by now," answered the brunette.  
  
"I hope you're right," added Steve as he got up. He then looked around the room, trying to find something useful. The room in which they were in looked like a small hall. There was a big Umbrella logo designed on the floor. There were also various plant pots around and a computer standing on a desk at the east side of the place. It was obviously broken, thanks to Claire's grenades. After a few second thoughts, Steve realized that nothing could be useful in a mess like that. He sighed some more and came back besides Claire. As he was going to sit down, the young man suddenly rose up in a flash.  
  
"I can't wait anymore. I have to go see what's going on with Chris," he said, more worried than ever.  
  
"I'll come with you!" replied the girl as she tried to get up. Her ankle was aching so much.  
  
"No. You're injured, Claire. I want you to stay here and..."  
  
"...wait for a monster to eat me? No way. I'm going with you whether you like or not. We're not going to split up once again."  
  
Steve silently looked at her. She looked tired, wounded, sick, but still...determined. There was still that shiny glow in her eyes, the one that made her feel alive and vigorous. He then saw her back on Rockford Island. She looked so cool and confident. He had no doubt that she was strong, really strong...but, she still had her weak points...  
  
A short sigh escaping his lips, the young man laid his hand upon Claire's face. "Alright. You can come...but stay right behind me. I don't want you to get hurt anymore" he whispered.  
  
"Don't worry. I can walk even though it hurts. I won't be a burden that will slow you down, I promise," she answered, winking.  
  
Steve smiled back, remembering his first encounter with her on Rockford. "Okay. Let's go."  
  
Then both headed towards the door that Chris took 15 minutes ago. Before Steve could open the door, Claire gripped his arm.  
  
"Kiss me..." she almost pleaded.  
  
The young man didn't really understand that sudden urgency from her part. Maybe she just wanted a last moment of sweetness before they would enter once again the world of survival horror: the Umbrella world. He slowly brought her close to him, their bodies touching. Claire was warm...a bit too much. The young man was certain that she had a fever or something. They would have to get out of there as soon as possible before she would get worse. Putting this concern aside, Steve leaned down a little and met his girlfriend's lips. They were soft and hot. It felt good, so good that they almost forgot where they were and what was happening. But the return to reality was a little too hard as they deepened their kiss, their tongues playing and twisting gently together. Claire could feel her body getting hotter and that brought her back to the present moment. She quickly separated herself from Steve, blushing furiously. She didn't know what caught her in doing this.  
  
"I...I shouldn't have done that. We have to find my brother. Let's go," she said.  
  
Steve slightly frowned. Claire was acting strangely...Asking for a kiss in an infested dark place was kind of...inappropriate. Whether she was REALLY tired or just a bit out of her mind. Anyway, she was right. They had to go immediately. Her brother was maybe in danger. Readying his weapon, the young man slowly opened the door and both walked into darkness...  
  
To be continued...  
  
«Author's notes: Hello!! Yes, I'm back, at last! It's not possible of how I've been busy since a few months. I hate school and its shitty homework !! Oh well, I finally got the chance to continue this story. The chapter is quite short, sorry. I have to get back into the mood of writing. I'll maybe start a new RE story soon...(again ??) Well, I got this great idea a few weeks ago, and I would like to try this new type of story (something really depressing). But first, I also have other stories to continue and finish, like "HCF: Revenge behind the shades", "Murderous Eyes" and "The RECVX funny tape". I'll try to continue them little by little. I'll also have to find the time to work on them. I got hired in a restaurant, so I don't know when I'll get free time. Oh well, I'm talking to much. I hope you still liked the chapter. If they are things that are not working with the previous chapters, it's normal because I kind of forgot lots of details since I started this story a long time ago. So, please, tell me if they are mistakes ! Leave me a review !! Thank you !» 


	8. B&L Eighth chapter

**Author's notes: **Hello. Long time no see, huh? Sorry for the long wait. I've been quite busy and I kinda lost the mood to write. I started college a few months ago and that took a lot of my time. I'll then try to write more often. This chapter is not very long, I know. I just don't know what to write anymore. So, please read and leave me a review. That would be appreciated.

**Blood and Love**

Eighth chapter

By Marie B.

"It's nice to see you again…Christopher…"

"Wesker…it's always a pleasure to see you," answered the S.T.A.R.S. member sarcastically.

The blond man laughed. "Chris…you never changed. Always acting cool like nothing could possibly defeat you. But let me tell you that I'm the one who's going to change your attitude…once and for all."

"So…it was you from the beginning…that person that was stalking me since I arrived here?" asked the younger man, his question sounding more like a statement.

Wesker chuckled, replacing his sunglasses. "You're cleverer than I thought. I didn't have the chance to kill you on Rockfort Island, nor in the Antarctic base. I managed to trace you to Hawaii. I knew there was an Umbrella base there anyway. So, I set up all this comedy to trap you in here. Now, I'll get my revenge on you as well as taking the opportunity to steal some valuable information about Umbrella's next projects."

"You're mad, you know it?" said Chris, realizing that he had left his gun on the desk behind him. He had to find a way to take it back before the blond man would attack. "You seem so obsessed with me…Are you gay or something? I mean…back to Raccoon City, I remember that you were always looking at me in a sexual way…Sorry, but I'm not interested into men…you should see a psychologist or seek for another man. I know that I'm handsome and all, but you're not really my type," continued the man, his tone amused.

Wesker didn't move. His gaze was focused on the floor. Suddenly, Chris saw his shoulders shaking. The blond man then burst into laughter, a totally insane laughter. He couldn't control himself as he clutched his stomach. His laughter became louder and louder. Chris took this chance to rapidly step back and take his weapon. He then aimed it towards the laughing man.

"What are you trying to do, Chris?? Intimate me??" exclaimed Wesker, still laughing.

Chris wasn't sure whether the man had seen the weapon pointed toward him or not. He didn't really bother as he pulled the trigger.

"_Bang!!"_

Both Claire and Steve stopped on their track. They quickly looked at each other and nodded mutually.

"It must be Chris," thought the young woman.

They then increased the pace, feeling sweat refreshing their hot blood. Steve had to help Claire, sliding an arm around her waist. Her ankle was aching a lot and she could feel it swelling. Grinding her teeth, she tried to walk as fast as she could. She didn't want to be a heavy boulder to her companion. She didn't know what was going on, but she was sure that her brother was in trouble.

As the young adults made their way through the corridors, they came face to face with two corpses lying on the ground. Both had their skull torn apart by a gun bullet. Neither was moving. Claire was the first to step forward, but Steve grabbed her arm.

"What?" she whispered, fearing that she would wake up the undead.

"Something's not right," replied the young man, backing up with Claire. "Your brother surely killed them a few minutes ago. They were already zombies; that's why he shot them in the head…"

"And? There's no need to worry. They don't live once more after their brain is meat sauce," said Claire.

"Well, look. Their blood is coagulated. It doesn't when people are _really _dead. And, I can _smell _them living…" replied Steve, frowning. He then pointed his machine guns towards the corpses. Slowly, he stepped near them. Before he could pull the triggers, one of the once-human scientists grabbed his left foot and pulled it powerfully. The young man hit violently the cement as he dropped his weapons a few meters from him.

"Steve!!" cried out Claire, terrorized as she saw the two zombies getting on their feet. They didn't look like normal zombies. Their muscles were overly exposed, their nails looked as sharp as claws and their teeth looked longer and deadlier. What hit the most Claire were their eyes. They were blood red and flashing. As one of them moved toward Steve, the other one, the woman, looked in the girl's direction. Claire gasped and tried to gain her composure; aiming the Magnum that Steve had borrowed her a few moments ago towards the creature. She managed to hit it twice, but it didn't really stopped it as it moved rapidly and cut Claire on the arm before the brunette could dodge and roll on the floor. Claire winced in pain, noticing her own blood dripping from her arm. However, she didn't allow herself to lose her attention from her new foe. Using her good arm, she shot two, three other bullets on the moving terror that was going to cut her head. It finally went down, half of the head missing and the thorax completely imploded.

Claire blinked once, twice before realizing that she was safe. Panting heavily, she quickly glanced towards Steve and the remaining zombie. She heartily sighed when she saw that her companion was doing fine, the creature lying on the cold floor, lifeless. Steve slowly lifted up his head and glanced back toward Claire, a look of relief on his pale features.

"You okay?" said he as he stepped over the once-living scientist.

"Yeah, I guess. I only have a cut on my arm…" replied the brunette, rubbing her wounded member.

"Let me see…"

Fortunately, Claire's wound wasn't really deep. Steve took a ripped part of his shirt that he kept in case and tied it around her arm. It almost immediately stopped bleeding. Claire then quickly gave him a look of reconnaissance as she reloaded her weapon.

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do without you…" she whispered, stepping past the young man.

"Me neither, you know," grinned Steve, slipping an arm around Claire's waist. He could clearly see that her ankle was still causing her troubles. And both headed as fast as they could toward the gun noise they heard a few minutes ago.

_To be continued… _


	9. B&L Ninth chapter

**Blood and Love**

Ninth chapter

By Marie B.

* * *

"Please, let him be alright," thought Claire Redfield as she headed to the place where she and her male companion Steve Burnside heard a gunshot. It was her brother: she was sure of it. She just hoped that nothing bad happened to him. He was her only family. She couldn't lose him.

* * *

Chris Redfield wasn't sure if he were alive or not. A few seconds had passed after he had pulled the trigger of his gun. He wasn't surprised that Albert Wesker managed to dodge it easily, but he was surprised that the man didn't kill him like he had promised him earlier. After the gunshot, the blonde man had received a call from his men. He then suddenly disappeared without leaving a trace. However, he didn't forget to tell Chris that he would kill him no matter what.

"I guess Lady Luck is still on my side…" thought the S.T.A.R.S. ex-member. After his encounter with his arch-enemy, he felt very tired. He just sat down on a chair, checking the remaining bullets in his gun.

He then heard heavy footsteps coming rapidly towards the computer room. Judging from the direction they were coming from, he guessed it was Steve and his sister. The door suddenly burst open, revealing two teenagers panting heavily.

"_Bingo_."

* * *

Chris grimaced from hearing his sister's high pitch voice speaking and yelling at the same time.

"What! Wesker was here? You said he was dead!"

"Well, I forgot to tell you that I met him on Rockfort Island…"

"Just _how _could you forget to tell me about it?" said harshly Claire, her face red from shouting.

"I thought it didn't matter, that it would just make you worried," explained Chris, trying to look convincing.

"Well, now I am worried. You almost got killed. You should have told us way before this happened," continued the brunette. She had finally calmed down. She had forgotten that Steve was with them. She didn't want him to think that she had lost her mind.

The young man just looked at her and then at Chris, confused. Who the hell was that Wesker guy?

"I never thought that he would track us to Hawaii. But, he isn't here just for me. He said that he has to gain valuable information from Umbrella's experimentations that were done in this base. As long as he's occupied at retrieving that info, we might have a chance to escape from this place," said Chris, looking at the two teenagers.

Both nodded, checking their weapons. As Chris got up from his chair, he noticed that Claire was still badly injured.

"How's your ankle?" he asked her.

"Could be better…" she replied, half-smiling. "…but as long as Steve helps me, I'll survive," she added, smiling at the ex-prisoner. The boy just glanced back with agreement. He couldn't smile back. He knew that she was in a worse condition than what she just pretended. Her ankle was swollen. She could barely put pressure on it. Steve also knew that she didn't want to worry her brother, but if it were to worsen, he'd have to tell him. For the moment being, he'd just look after her and support her while they would walk or run.

"Let's go then," said Chris, heading towards the door. He then felt a strong hand on his right shoulder. He turned his head to see that it was Steve.

"Chris…we encountered the zombies that you killed," said the young man.

"And?" replied the older man.

"They were still alive…and they were even more dangerous than normal zombies. I don't know what kind of experimentations have been done in this base, but we'll have to expect to meet more of them," continued Steve, taking a pause to breathe in the ambient air. Chris just looked at him, puzzled. "I…I can smell them…there are others like them not far from here," added the red-headed. Chris could have sworn that he saw Steve's pupils dilating and retracting many times for no apparent reason. He just looked at his sister, waiting for an answer.

"I don't know why, but since Steve has been infected with Alexia's virus, he has been able to sense things that we can't," answered Claire to her brother's silent question.

The S.T.A.R.S. member didn't know what to think anymore. He just wanted to get out of that goddamned place. There was Wesker roaming somewhere, some undead zombies that were once killed walking somewhere else, his sister with a severe injury and a boy infected with who knows what who could smell zombies from a great distance. And finally, he wanted to smoke, but he wasn't carrying any cigarette with him. It seemed that nothing could be worse for Chris Redfield.

Maybe Lady Luck got sick of him.

* * *

_To be continued._

* * *

A/N: Gaah…that was pretty short. I'm really sorry about that, but I just had to add a new chapter. I promise that the next one will be longer and that there will be more action. Nine chapters already. I never thought that this story would get this far. I'm impressed with myself…for those who didn't know, it's my very first RE story…I have been writing it since 2000, hahahaha….and still not finished. Let's hope it'll end before 2012. Hope you liked it anyway. I shall update one of my other stories soon. See ya! 


	10. B&L Tenth chapter

(A/N: New chapter! Yay! I'm glad that I finished this one. As I was writing it, I found that the story was taking a new turn. I think it will be much better than what I had planned before. I'm also considering that I should maybe revamp the first chapters (1 to 4)...because I think they're just plain stupid. I was what? 14 or 15 years old when I wrote them...let's say that I matured a bit since I am now 20. Yeah, I think I'll do that, because in this chapter, I'm implying that Chris doesn't like Steve that much...while in the first chapters he was like: "Hey! Nice to meet you! You can go sleep with my sister, I don't mind! Hahahaha!!" Err...see what I mean? I think I really should do some changes to it, because I became quite fond of that story, but the first chapters are still disgusting me. Anyway, Read and Review, please!!)

BLOOD AND LOVE

**Tenth chapter**

**By Marie B.**

* * *

When Steve opened the office door, he immediately heard some shuffling sounds from his right. Poking his head out of the doorframe, he saw three, no, four virus carriers coming their way. Judging from the distance between them, Steve and his two other partners had plenty of time to escape from the other side. Looking back at Chris and Claire, he nodded.

"There are zombies not far away, but we can make it if we move rapidly," said the red-headed boy.

Chris, supporting his sister, nodded back. "Steve, you take the lead. With your accurate senses, it will help us a lot."

"Got it!" affirmed the boy, smiling reassuringly at Claire. The girl just returned the smile discretely. He then turned around and passed through the door. With a sign of his hand, he asked the Redfield siblings to follow him. Together they took the left, trying the best they could to move fast, hearing the zombies groaning pitifully.

Making their way through the corridor, they finally arrived at an intersection. Left or right? The threesome hesitated until Claire spoke up.

"Look! There's an elevator over there," she said, pointing towards the right corridor.

Indeed, at the end of it, there was an elevator. With that, they could surely go back to the surface and finally escape! Steve could feel a smile coming to his lips, but when he looked behind them, he saw the previous virus carriers getting closer to them. The siblings also noticed them, and then, the three of them decided to make a run towards the elevator.

When Steve first arrived in front it, he couldn't contain the curse that escaped from his lips.

"Fuck! We need an ID card to activate it!" he shouted, banging his fists against the elevator metal grid.

"What are we going to do?" asked Claire, fear spreading across her pretty face.

"We have no choice but to go to the opposite way," replied her brother.

Sighing, Steve nodded, frustrated by their lack of luck. He then felt a shiver run through his body. Looking up, he groaned from what he saw behind Claire and Chris.

"They're already there…" he said.

The brunette girl could have bet that Steve just purred and that his eyes were turning red. The boy then rapidly took position between her and her brother and the zombies. He put his guns at the back of his pants and took a fighting stance, which made Claire frown. Was he going to fight bare hands?

"Steve…what are you-", started the girl before being interrupted by Steve.

"Don't worry. I'll fight them alone. I feel strong and they _can't_ infect me," he said; his tone serious and convincing.

Claire was about to object when she realized that Steve was _already_ infected and mere zombies wouldn't hurt him. He proved to be quite strong when they fought against the super-zombies earlier. The boy changed so much since they came back from Antarctica. The T-Veronica virus had something to do with it, but Claire was certain that in that short amount of time, Steve had grown up. He wasn't anymore the impulsive teenager she met on the island, but a full-grown young man with the strength of at least ten men. The girl found herself smiling. She was quite glad that he was on their side.

"Do you think you can handle them all by yourself? Or is your goal just to impress my sister?" asked Chris, a tone of amusement in his voice.

Steve just rolled his eyes in annoyance and mumbled something that resembled as "I'm gonna show you". Claire cracked a grin at that.

Steve was still Steve, and that, it would never change.

Lost in her thoughts, the girl didn't notice that the boy had already taken care of the four virus carriers. All of them had their head smashed or their neck snapped. Steve just stood there, among their corpses. His hands were covered in blood and he had a small grin plastered on his face. He then quickly gazed up towards the Redfield siblings. His eyes had shades of red in them for a second, but they then came back to their original color.

Chris noticed it too and silently looked at his sister. Claire just nodded back at him, telling that she was already conscious of it. They both agreed to not bring up the subject…yet…as long as Steve wasn't turning against them.

The siblings returned their attention to the young man when they heard him make a noise with the back of his throat. "See? No big deal at all," he said, grinning.

Chris sighed loudly, walking towards him with his sister. "I have to admit that you're stronger than I thought. Maybe you would be able to fight Wesker…" said the man when he walked passed the boy.

Steve just smirked, heading in the same direction as the siblings. "I wonder if he is _that_ strong…" he commented nonchalantly, rubbing off the blood on his hands on his pants.

"He _is_!" growled back the ex-STARS member, making Claire jump in surprise.

Steve glared back at the man, but said nothing. The corridor that they were taking was leading them to double doors. They weren't locked, much to their relief. But their faces fell down when they saw that they were entering the laboratories area, which would surely contain various BOW and other experiments.

But it would also give them the opportunity to steal evidence. As survivors, it was their duty to take down Umbrella. Any kind of proof would help them.

"Steve, can you sense something?" asked Claire, breaking the silence.

The young man stopped moving and closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he reopened them and shook his head. He heard Claire breathed out and felt Chris relaxing.

"However, there may be some survivors hiding," said Steve, looking around.

"This place seems empty. It's as if it has been abandoned not long ago," voiced Claire, looking thought a lab window. She saw capsules, but they were all empty with no sign of breaking.

"What about the scientists we saw?" asked Steve, reaching the point where Claire was standing.

"They were there to make a last check-up at things," answered Chris, holding a pile of paper in his hand. "They didn't abandon the facility. They just _moved out_,"

"That explains all those empty capsules," said Claire, nodding. It all made sense now.

"Where did they move all that stuff?" asked the red-headed boy, scratching his head.

"They don't say…it's only written that they had to move out all the good experiments and destroy the bad ones," responded Chris, frowning. "We would have to go in the director's office or something like that to find out."

The two teenagers nodded, but when the girl put her arms and weight on Steve's arm, he reminded himself that Claire was wounded. "Do you think you can come with us?" asked the boy with concern.

"I…"

"She'll stay here," shot back Chris. "She can't go on like that. This place is safe and if something happens, she can hide."

"What about Wesker?!" yelled the girl, insulted that her brother was going to leave her alone. "He's probably still in this facility!"

"He probably left the place, seeing that nothing of interest was left," argued back her brother.

"But still!" Clare groaned. "Steve?" she pleaded, looking at her friend.

The boy was frowning as if it were hard to decide what to do. "I think your brother is right. You're safer here, Claire. And we won't be long…" he told her, smiling reassuringly.

"I can't believe that…" hissed the girl who then let her body fall against the nearest wall. "Do as you want. It'll be your fault if I get kidnapped or something!" she snapped back, pointing accusingly the two men.

Chris just rolled his eyes, while Steve shot her back a grin. "You still have your magnum?" he asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah, yeah", she pouted, showing the gun and waving it from left to right.

"Good," finally said Chris and both men were gone in an instant, trying to be as fast as they could.

* * *

Making sure to not make her ankle ache, Claire brought her knees to her chest, pouting like a little girl who wouldn't be allowed to eat her dessert. What she was supposed to do now? Wait for her two macho heroes to come back? They were probably killing each other right now. Chris didn't seem quite comfortable that Steve was infected. The man probably thought that the boy could mutate or have the urge to change his diet into cannibalism.

Claire didn't know what to think of it. She wasn't really a specialist of the T, G-virus or even the T-Veronica virus for that matter. She had read a little about it on RockFort Island and in Antarctica, but she had no idea how the virus was supposed to react. Steve had already mutated into an 8 feet tyrant before, but thanks to his human conscience, he managed to regain his original body. However, nothing was confirming that he wouldn't mutate again. And that scared Claire. The young man hadn't shown any sign of his infection until they had entered the base. His eyes…they had sometimes turned into shades of red…but only when he had fought those zombies…

Maybe because they were also infected, it was stimulating the virus inside of Steve. What if it was stimulating it too much? Would he turn back into a tyrant? She hoped not.

The girl closed her eyes. She loved the boy, she truly did. She didn't want to relive what happened in that creepy room with the armours. She had almost died by Steve's –no- his tyrant's self hands. She never wanted to live again the fear and distress she felt when she saw her friend turning into her headsman.

The brunette let out a long sigh, deciding to not think about it anymore. She looked around her, finding nothing of interest. It was a bit frustrating to not being able to do something to help. She then suddenly thought about the elevator they saw earlier. Steve had said that they needed an ID card or something like that to have access. Maybe she could do her own investigation and look for that card.

Determined and pushing aside her mind telling her to listen to her brother, the girl got up, gripping her hands and arms against the wall, trying her best to not put weight on her ankle. Clumsily, Claire went further into the labs, checking for scientist bodies or desks or anything that could hold an ID card. She was about to enter an office when she heard something that made her freeze.

_"The self-destruct system has been activated. This sequence cannot be aborted. All employees must evacuate through their proper emergency exit. The self-destruct…"_

Claire couldn't move until she realized what was happening. A load of curses escaped her lips. Who in the _fucking world_ activated that _fucking self-destruct system_?? It couldn't her brother or Steve: they wouldn't be _that_ stupid.

"Wesker…" she groaned, trying to not let panic or anger overwhelm her. She then saw a lab coat on a pole in the office. She almost ran to it, checking every pocket. She grinned when she felt something plastic and rectangular. At that moment, she couldn't be more proud of herself than she was.

"Claire Redfield: 1, Chris and Steve: 0," she whispered, looking at the ID card, a picture of a somewhat old man with grey hair and big glasses plastered on it. It was written: _Paul McLay, Head Researcher_.

Still grinning, the girl turned around to exit the office. Passing through the doorframe, she felt something hard connecting with her head as if a ton of bricks had fell on her. And then, she saw her magnum and the ID card falling from her hands.

A second later, she was on the ground.

Another second later, she could decipher many feet around her.

"You've got to be kidding me…" she thought, before all she could see was blackness.

Pure blackness.

* * *

_To be continued!!_


End file.
